1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in forklift-type vehicles, and more particularly, to a pass-through type forklift vehicle particularly designed and constructed for facilitating the retrieval of cylindrical or round hay bales and discharging of said bales in a preselected location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, it has become commonplace to bind bales of hay in circular or cylindrical bales through the use of automated hay baling equipment. These cylindrical or circular hay bales are normally left in the field by the baling equipment and must be picked up later for movement to the desired storage site, or the like. The bales are usually relatively large and thus are heavy, weighing about 800 pounds each, and are difficult to handle by the presently available conventional means. The problem is accentuated today in that it is frequently difficult and expensive to obtain adequate manpower for the accomplishment of such tasks.